The High Road
by Soul-sis
Summary: Love, hate and revenge is a lot of pressure on one person, especially Jim Hawkins. Will the extra pressure end up helping him, or will it cause it to make him have the biggest mistake of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! This is my first Treasure Planet fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

**

Jim awoke to the house rattling from a door slamming. He rubbed his eyes, then went to his bedroom window to see someone walking away from the house with a bag over his shoulder. He tried to call to the person, but the person either couldn't hear or ignored him.

He trotted down the stairs, careful not to miss a step in his haste. He saw his mother crying and putting her hands to her forehead. He knew this fight was bad. He went outside barefoot and he felt the small stones and pebbles dig into his feet, but he ignored the pain and he continued.

"Dad! Wait!" Jim called. "Stop! Don't leave me! Don't leave us!"

His father ignored his pleading son and continued to his small ship.

"No! Dad! Please don't!" Jim reached out for his father, but he was gone and drifted off into the distance. As the ship went further and further away, he felt part of himself rip away.

Jim's knees collapsed and his knees hit the wooden dock. He lowered his head and he let his tears drop off his face and missing the dock and falling to who knows where. He felt defeated, as if someone had just kicked him on his side.

Jim picked himself up and walked back to the house, sometimes pausing to take in a deep breath to stop his sobbing. He stumbled back inside, but he didn't bother to see how his mother was. He went back to his room to be alone. He wanted to be alone, but being alone didn't help. He began to wonder why his father left. Was it because of himself? What if he was never born? Would his parents still love each other?

"Jim?" Sarah called from behind the door. "Are you ok, honey?"

"I'm...fine Mom," Jim said.

"If you need to talk to me, I'll be downstairs," Sarah said, and her voice broke.

Jim held his picture book to his chest, the one about Treasure Planet. It was his third birthday present from his dad, and it was his favourite book. He then wondered if his parents stopped loving each other when he started to grow up. Maybe they liked him better when he was small and cute.

Jim went back downstairs to see his mom at the table, glancing out the window.

"Mommy?" Jim asked.

Sarah turned to him, and her face was tear stained. She put her arms out and Jim went to her. She pulled him onto her lap, but he was getting a little too big for that.

"Do you love me?" Jim asked, and he knew he was crying too.

"I'll always love you, not matter what you'll do," Sarah promised.

"Did Dad leave because of me?" Jim asked.

"No! No, of course he- no!" Sarah said, stumbling over words to make the answer more clear.

"Then why did he leave?" Jim demanded.

"We wanted...we wanted different things," Sarah said. "But it's not because of you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why did he leave!" Jim exclaimed. He ran from his mother and she heard the door slam, then the sound of the solar surfer zooming off. Sarah sighed, and put her face in her hands.

Jim sped away, but he had no idea where he was going. He let the solar surfer guide him. He looked up at the sail and felt proud of himself for constructing it by himself.

He heard the sound of something tearing and he glanced back up at the sail, and there was a tear on the sail. It was still able to work with the small tear, and it would be very easy to repair, but while he was occupied with the tear, he didn't realize how close he was to the ground, and he collided with it. He and the solar surfer separated when they hit the ground. He tumbled and rolled on the impact, and finally he stopped moving. Everything on him ached, and his elbows, knees and the side of his face were scratched and cut. He saw the solar surfer lying there with the sails still absorbing the sun. He got up and ignored the pain and saw the condition of the sail. The tear had grown, but it was still an easy fix.

He tried to get back on the solar surfer, but his arms and legs hurt too much to be in constant control of the surfer. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Then, he saw two things come over the horizon, and they were coming for Jim. They stopped in front of him, and Jim saw two robo-cops.

"I didn't do it!" Was Jim's first response.

"We have some questions for you," the first robo-cop said. His voice sounded unemotional and unkind. Jim was afraid. He just held the sail of the solar surfer near his body.

"First, what is your name?" the second asked.

"Jim...Hawkins," Jim said.

"How old are you?" the first asked.

"Nine," Jim answered. "And a half."

"Now, why are you out here all alone?" the second one asked. They didn't seem as heartless as they sounded. They must have been programed to have a nice side.

"Because...because my dad left us, so I wanted to fly away, but then there was a rip on the sail, and then I crash landed...but I didn't do it!" Jim said, pointing to the tear on the sail.

"It is very dangerous to be out here all alone for such a young boy. Next time you go out, be sure to have a friend with you or your mother," the first one said.

"We know you didn't do anything wrong, and you are obviously upset. We will escort you home, but make sure that this doesn't happen again," the second one warned him.

"Don't worry. I promise you'll never have to take me home again," Jim was excited to know he'd be safe at home soon.

Sarah nearly had a heart attack when she saw her son in front of the two robo-cops and Jim's sad expression.

"Mom, I'm fine," Jim said.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Mrs. Hawkins, we found your son alone away from town," the first robo-cop informed her.

"He is unharmed, but be sure not to let him go out alone without anyone again," the second one warned her.

"He could get hurt alone, and safety is our number one priority," the first one added.

"Take care now," said the second.

"Let's motor," the first said, and the two left.

"Jim, that won't happen again, will it?" Sarah asked.

"I promise it won't Mom," Jim said.

Sarah gasped at his cuts on his elbows, knees and face. "Honey, are you hurt?"

"I'll be ok, Mom," Jim said. "But I wanna go fix my solar surfer."

Sarah nodded and she watched from a window as her son began to repair his surfer.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is an update! (after a few weeks) Thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

**

Jim couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He was far too excited to calm himself and to enjoy eight hours of sleep. He tried tossing and turning, but that didn't make him feel any more tired, so he tried pulling his covers to his chin, but that didn't make him feel any more drowsy.

He glanced beside his pillow to see Morph curled up and quietly snoring. Jim rubbed his forefinger on the pink creature, which instantly woke him.

Morph spun around the room, and stretched, making it look as if the stretch would rip himself apart.

"Morning?" Morph asked with his limited dialect.

"Not yet," Jim said, smothering the right side of his face into his pillow.

"Not yet," Morph said, smothering himself beside Jim.

Jim rolled onto his back, and placed his hands on his chest. He took in a deep breath and stared at the dark ceiling. Morph looked at the ceiling, wondering what Jim found so interesting. Jim studied the knots in the wood and the different patterns, while Morph waited for Jim to explain what he was staring at.

Morph grew impatient without being able to know why the ceiling was so important, and he nudged Jim's shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow," Jim sighed dreamily.

"Tomorrow," Morph sighed, mimicking Jim.

"That's right. This time tomorrow, we'll be asleep on a ship, heading to uncharted planets, and we'll find treasure and battle space monsters." Jim said. "We can go anywhere we want- anywhere! No one can stop us."

"No one!" Morph cheered.

"Yeah, no one," Jim gently pet Morph with his forefinger, who instantly laughed from being tickled.

Jim calmed himself and shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but sleep didn't come, and Morph grew too excited to even think about sleeping. The two stayed silent, waiting for the other to fall asleep, but neither were tired enough.

Morph floated off of the pillow, leaving Jim alone. When he was almost asleep, he felt something square and hard being dragged onto his stomach. He opened one eye to see his favourite book laying on him, with Morph giving a wave on top of the book. It was his favourite because his father had given it to him as a child, and because it surprisingly survived the fire a few years before. When he came back from Treasure Planet, it was the first thing his mother gave him.

"All right," Jim said, getting Morph's message. Jim opened the old book, and the picture came to life, just as clearly as it had those years before. The narrator began the story about Captain Flint and his treasure, and Jim and Morph watched the epic tale.

When the book was finished, both of them felt more drowsy than before. Jim slid the book under his bed and pet Morph on the top of his head, and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jim woke up to trumpet loudly playing in his ear. As a reflex, his head exchanged places with his pillow in attempt to drown out the sound that couldn't be classified as music.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Morph said, trying to drag Jim out of bed, but failed.

"What is it?" Jim muttered from underneath his pillow. He hoped that there was a fire, or something important enough to have him get up so quickly.

"Tomorrow!" Morph exclaimed.

"Tomorrow?" Jim asked, then he jumped out of bed, throwing his pillow across the room. "It's tomorrow! So it's today, but it was tomorrow!" Morph tried to make sense of that last statement, but decided to conclude that Jim's mind wasn't fully awake.

Jim got dressed in a matter of seconds, and Morph patiently waited, facing the wall. He and Morph left the room, then crept down the hall to his mother's room. She was still sleeping. He couldn't bring himself to leave without a proper goodbye.

"Bye, Mom," Jim said quietly. He went back to his room to find a pencil and paper. A letter to her wasn't a proper goodbye, but it would have to do. He quickly wrote, and set it on her bedside table. He naturally didn't have very good penmanship, and it was even worse when he scribbled on the page with such speed. Morph hovered over his shoulder, trying to decipher the scribbles on the page.

Jim and Morph walked down the wooden staircase. Jim's bag was packed the night before, and he was all set to go. Before he managed to reach the door, he heard the floorboards creaking.

"Leaving with no goodbye?" Sarah asked. She looked more tired than usual, probably because she had just got up. Sarah looked a lot older, making Jim realize that he was growing up so fast. He just realized she had a touch of gray hair by her roots.

"I didn't want to wake you," Jim said. "You're always complaining how tired you are."

"But I want to see you before you go," Sarah said. She blinked a few times, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. Although she was getting older, she was still that caring (and slightly clingy) mother she always was.

"You're not gonna get all teary with me, aren't you?" Jim asked, in a tone that could be considered whining.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Sarah said, putting her hand to her mouth, as if that would stop her from crying. "I mean...you don't have to go. Can't you stay for an extra year at the academy? A victory lap?"

"Mom, I graduated. I can't go back for an extra year, and I'll be back," Jim explained.

"And what will you be doing?" Sarah asked.

"Uncharted planets! Treasure! Space monsters!" Morph exclaimed, turning into each things he exclaimed.

"Space monsters!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jim glared at Morph. "I said I _would_ like to find uncharted planets, find treasure and beat off space monsters. It's just like an excursion, and I get to be a senior officer. It's kinda like practice for all of the graduates." He held his head up with pride, and Morph did too. He was after all, the senior officer's pet.

"My son, the senior officer," Sarah said. To be truly honest, she could have never pictured him coming this far. Ever. She was getting teary-eyed, but it was something all mothers did when they get proud of their child. "And then you'll be a captain of a ship, and go far away from here and live your own life."

"Doesn't mean I can't have a mom who cares about me," Jim said, giving the smile he gave her when he was younger and he needed her the most. He braced himself for a tight hug.

"You're not helping!" Sarah said, but she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She wrapped her arms around Jim and held him closely to herself, hoping that he would change his mind about leaving, but she knew that was next to impossible.

After the tight hug, Jim gently rubbed part of his neck, something he always did when he was in a tight hug, just to show it was a little too tight, and he had trouble breathing.

"You're just...all grown up," Sarah said. "I mean, graduating, and your future is so limitless." She fumbled with her locket until she finally got it open, and it played small scenes of his childhood. The most recent scene was from a few years ago, at the grand reopening of the Benbow Inn.

"It doesn't mean I'm gone forever," Jim said, closing the locket and pushing it onto his mother's chest.

"When are you leaving?" Sarah asked, putting on her bravest face.

"Whenever you're ready," Jim said, picking up a bag Sarah didn't even notice he had.

Another wave of tears came over Sarah, but she put herself back together. The longer she had him, the harder it would be to let him go. She took in a final breath.

"Then I guess you should go," Sarah said, hugging him a final time. She wanted her arms to turn to iron, so Jim would never have to leave. She had always wanted her son to have his life turned around, so she wouldn't have to worry all day when he left home when he felt like it, or anticipate the robocops come crashing through the front door with Jim tightly in their grasps. She knew it was her deepest want, yet she found it hard to let go. She knew the only thing keeping Jim from having a successful future was herself. She finally let go.

As Jim and Morph made their way to the door, Sarah said her last goodbye, and so did Jim. His hand was trembling with excitement as he reached for the knob, but he finally opened it, and with a glance over his shoulder, he shut the door of the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm updating! ...after a few months...I'm sorry about the non-updating-ness. I have learned that a story should be posted once the plot has been figured out...On with the chappie!!

* * *

**

Jim and Morph glanced around the ship. It was obvious it was brand new. The wooden floors didn't have a single scratch on them and the sails were a perfect white. The best part was Jim was actually on a good part in the ship's hierarchy.

"How do you like this, Morph?" Jim asked.

Morph made a happy chirping sound and spun around a few times to show his happiness and Jim just laughed at the pink blob's silliness.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim turned to see who he assumed was the captain. In all honesty, he looked like a battle scarred squirrel.

"I'm Captain Henry. I've heard great things about you." He said. He had a surprisingly deep voice for looking like a squirrel.

Jim didn't know how to respond to that. No one had ever said they heard great things about him. Jim just smiled and nodded at the compliment, and Morph did the same.

"Now since this is you're first time with this much responsibility, you'll be accompanied with another graduate from the academy with the same role just to make your first time easier." Henry said.

Jim tried to hide his disappointment. He was so sure he had the responsibility to do anything. Morph did a worse job at hiding his disappointment. A small frown set on his face.

Jim wanted to protest with Henry's judgment, but he knew better. Instead he held his tongue and let Henry continue.

"You're partner will be arriving shortly. Her name is Carolyne." Henry said.

Jim really wanted to protest now. He did not want to share responsibilities or anything with Carolyne. They met at the academy, and ever since thy met, she was a show off. Everything had to be perfect with her, and when it was, it had to be shown to the world. He really wanted to strangle her after a while.

"Mr. Hawkins...?" Henry asked, sounding a bit worried for Jim. "Are you alright?"

Jim hadn't realized he was cringing at the memory of Carolyne. He shook the idea and tried to look as normal as possible. "I'm fine. I'm just really excited."

Henry looked satisfied with that response. "I have no doubt you two will make an excellent team."

Jim nodded with a horribly fake smile. Once Henry was gone, Jim rolled his eyes and Morph stuck out his tongue in the idea of having to be working with Carolyne.

"Great. We're stuck with Miss. Perfect for who knows how long." Jim said.

Morph looked just as grumpy about the whole idea as Jim.

Jim smiled. "Well, at least I have someone on this ship I like."

Jim pet Morph, and Morph made a sound that was like a purr and a coo at the same time.

"You're here too?"

Jim saw Carolyne right in front of him. She looked happy to know someone on the ship. The worst part of Carolyne was that she couldn't take a hint from anyone. Jim had always tried to tell her she was annoying, but she never picked up on it.

"Yeah. And we get the same job." Jim said.

"Really? But I was told I get to be senior officer." She said with her pompous pride.

"Then I guess it was a last-minute decision." Jim said. He glanced up at the sails. They needed to be untied.

"Loose the sails!" Henry yelled out.

Jim was happy to obey that order. He bolted up the rope ladder to the sails. He untied the sails with ease, and with the help of Morph, although he wasn't all that much help. Jim cringed at the thought of going back to the deck where Carolyne was. The trip down was much slower than the trip up.

Carolyne trotted to Jim's side. She opened her big mouth, probably to criticize everything he did, but the ship inched away from the dock. The two began to float. Soon, the gravity was activated. Jim landed on the ground perfectly, but Carolyne fell to the ground.

"Smooth." Jim muttered. Morph giggled at the fall. He turned to Carolyne who was still on the ground. "You might wanna hold onto something."

"Why would I-"

The ship took off. Wind pushed against Jim. He felt it whip past his face, making his face burn, but he loved the feeling. The space port was getting smaller and smaller until it was just a white speck in the background. The ship came to the regular cruising speed.

"That never gets boring, does it?" Jim asked Morph.

"Again! Again!" Morph demanded.

"Next time." Jim said. He realized there would be many more launches in his life. He felt a spark of excitement. "There will be a lot of next times."

Morph looked pleased with that answer.

"That was a fast launch." Carolyne stated, back at Jim's side. Jim rolled his eyes, hoping she would actually pick up on something, but she didn't even notice.

"You've been on a ship lots of times." Jim said. He at least hoped it was true. Who would want someone that had never been on a ship before?

"Well, yeah, but I'm just so excited!" She said.

* * *

Later in the evening, when the sky was getting dark, Jim and Morph were finally left alone. Carolyne occupied herself by bragging to one of the other crew members.

Jim looked down the side of the ship to see a sea of nothingness. He always wanted to know what would happen if someone fell. Would they just drift forever? He began to wonder how many planets there actually were. He knew the main close ones, but he was so sure there were more. The whole universe couldn't have possibly been completely explored by now.

"What if we threw Carolyne overboard. What would happen to her?" Jim asked Morph.

Morph seemed to be staring into space. He didn't react to Jim's question. He just floated there, staring at one specific spot.

"Morph?" Jim asked. He gently poked at Morph.

Morph just stared at the same spot. Jim began to feel worried for his little pink friend. Morph seemed to sense Jim's worry, and he turned into a telescope.

"You see something?" Jim asked. He tried to look at where Morph was looking, but he just saw nothing. "There's nothing there."

Morph floated in front of Jim's face, still as a telescope. Jim put his right eye up to it. Morph was a surprising powerful telescope. He was surprised he actually worked. Jim now saw what Morph was staring at. It was another ship that was incredibly far away.

"Morph, it's too far." Jim said, brushing it off. He cared more about Morph amazing eyesight than the actual ship.

"We should get to bed." Jim said. Morph glanced into the distance until Jim finally got annoyed and grabbed him.

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review...although I kinda don't deserve it...but a review would be nice ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another update! Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much!!! **

Jim jolted awake. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in a cold sweat. He had no idea where he was. Everything seemed too dark, and he for sure wasn't in his room.

Comfort came over him when he heard Morph's light snoring and the creaking of the ship. He felt more relaxed realizing that we was safe. He tried to recall the dream. As hard as he tried, the dream just wouldn't come back. Only the cold, alone feeling the dream brought lingered.

Jim got out of bed and went to the bow of the ship. He had no idea why he went; his feet just took him. He was surprised to see it was earlier than he thought it was. The sky was a pinkish colour.

"You're up too!" Carolyne's voice pieced through the quiet morning.

"Really? I had no idea." Jim muttered to himself.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it." Carolyne said, resting against rail of the ship. "You know what would be cool?"

Jim could think of a few things. Carolyne jumping off of the ship, Carolyne suddenly losing her voice...the list continued.

"If we went in a longboat together, so then we could see sunrise together." Carolyne said, playing with the corner of her shirt.

"We're in space. The sun can't rise since there's no horizon." Jim said.

Carolyne looked very disappointed. She heavily sighed. "Fine. I understand."

"But I know what you mean." Jim said, knowing he would soon regret this. "So let's go."

Carolyne beamed and ran off.

Jim went to follow her, but Morph grabbed onto his sleeve. Morph shook his head and made some anxious coos.

"I know." Jim said to the pink blob. "We're not supposed to leave the ship without a good reason." Jim was well aware of what was appropriate behavior on the ship, but he was still a kid. A smile played on his lips. "But it'll be fun. Live a bit."

Jim left Morph floating. He let out an angry sigh. Jim just didn't get what he was trying to say! He glanced out to where the ship was the day before. To his relief, it was gone.

* * *

"I'm a bit surprised you came with me." Carolyne said, opening the the hatch at the bottom of the ship. She eyed it as it slowly opened. "You were so serious at the academy."

"What? Me? Serious?" Jim was a bit surprised people thought that about him. "I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. The whole time I was there, I just wanted to be back on a ship."

The two untied the longboat and slowly let it down. It fell through the sky. There was a feeling of weightlessness until Carolyne let out the sail. It glowed, capturing the limited sunlight.

"Aren't you scared of being caught out here?" Carolyne asked.

"Yup. It makes it even more fun." Jim said, taking control of the longboat. "Let's see what this thing can do."

Jim sent the longboat forward at a fast pace. Carolyne looked uncomfortable with the speed, so Jim went even faster. He loved the feeling of freedom. He was able to go as fast as he wanted and where he wanted. It reminded him of being back at home with his solar surfer. He could go anywhere he wanted without any restrictions. Then he remembered how far and fast he went after his father left.

That was it. That was what his dream was about. The cold alone feeling came back to him. He suddenly felt small.

"Jim!" Carolyne snapped in his face. "We should be heading back. We're far from the ship."

Jim's mind came back. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory. "Y-yeah."

Jim turned the longboat around and headed back to the ship. As they got closer to the ship, they saw another ship behind it. On top of the mast was a jolly roger.

"Shit." Jim said under his breath. He made the longboat go full speed back to their ship.

"What are you doing?" Carolyne exclaimed.

"We might be able to get back on the ship in time." Jim said.

Once they were back inside, Carolyne closed the hatch, and they didn't bother to tie it up.

"We're being perused!" Jim exclaimed, running to the main deck. He didn't get a response. The ship looked empty.

"Where is everyone?" Carolyne asked.

"How should I know?" Jim snapped at her.

"What d'we 'ave 'ere?"

"I'm assuming our pursuers already boarded." Jim said, turning to face the speaker behind them.

**I know...it's a wee bit rushed...but I was really excited to update. Also, the description is kinda poor; I don't know much about ships or anything ship related (Google isn't helpful), but a review would be nice ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating for a freakishly long time...but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jim closed his eyes and put his arms in front of his face, bracing himself for the fall. He smashed into hard wood. He looked up to see a staircase. At the top was the pirate that just tossed him into the galley. He was holding onto Carolyne.

Jim stood up, feeling the pain from his fall. He ran to the stairs, despite the pain, but the pirate pushed Carolyne, who lost her balance on the stairs. The two collided and fell down the short staircase.

The pirate chuckled, closing the entrance. They heard a lock click and the two knew they were trapped.

"Oh yeah, go back to the ship to warn everyone. Good idea." Carolyne said, sitting up against the wooden wall. "Look at where your good planning got us. On the enemy ship! As prisoners!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Jim spat.

"I dunno...maybe seeing a pirate ship right beside our ship." Carolyne said, not letting down on the sarcasm.

"I couldn't tell they were touching." Jim said. He saw Carolyne's big mouth about to open for some more insults, but he cut her off. "I screwed up, okay? Will you just shut up about it?"

Jim could remember the last time he really screwed up. He was told he had greatness in him. Where was the greatness now?

"What d'ya mean prisoners?" A gruff voice said from the above deck.

"Cap'n, I-"

"Weren't thinkin' that's what ye was doin'." The captain growled. "Why didn't ya kill 'em like the rest of that crew?"

Jim's heart leaped to his throat. The rest of the crew he was on all were killed? He somehow didn't doubt his greatness. If he had been back on the ship five seconds earlier, he would have probably been killed with the rest of the crew.

Suddenly Jim realized someone wasn't with him- Morph. Morph was still on the ship when Jim and Carolyne left for the longboat. Was he killed too? Could he even die? How would Morph die? He didn't want to think about how the pink blob could die.

Jim felt something move in his pocket, and Morph flew out.

"You're alive!" Jim whispered, not wanting to be heard by the captain. "But how?"

Morph went back to Jim's pocket.

"You were there the whole time?" Jim said, and Morph nodded.

"But cap'n, they're kids!"

"Don't tell me yer goin' soft!" The captain grumbled.

Jim heard their footsteps coming towards the galley.

"Key." The captain ordered.

They heard the lock being fiddled with, then the hatch was opened. They saw a pair of black boots on the first step. The captain was about to take another step down, but he paused, his one boot hovering over the next step.

"Just so ya know, kids, I got me pistol." The captain said, then he continued down the stairs. Sure enough, he had a laser pistol in his right hand. Jim wanted to make a run for it, but he knew better. The captain eyed Jim and then Carolyne.

He reached out his left hand a grabbed Carolyne's arm. She tried to squirm out of his grasp. He laughed and turned to the pirate who told him about the prisoners. "She'll be fun to 'ave around!" He dropped her and she went back to leaning against the wall. Then he turned to Jim. Jim took a step forward. Both the captain and Jim had the same glaring expression.

"A fine young fellow." The captain said. Jim didn't take his eyes off of him. "He'll be fine for some chores around the ship."

With a quick move, Jim knocked the pistol out of the captain's hand. It landed on the floor. Jim lunged and grabbed it, pointing it at the captain.

The captain laughed. "Old Cap'n Max is two steps ahead of ya."

Jim aimed the pistol, then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"What?" Jim exclaimed, hitting the barrel against his hand. He tried again with the same result.

"That pistol died years ago in a fight with a cyborg." Max said.

Jim took a better look at the pistol. There was a mark on the cylinder, where it was shot.

"Ye got spirit, kid. Too bad yer a prisoner." Max turned to the stairs. "Levi!"

"Cap'n?" Levi said.

"Flog the spirit out of the boy." Max said.

"Aye, cap'n." Levi said.

"With the cat o' nine tails." Max said darkly.

Levi didn't respond.

"Well? Ya heard me, didn't ye?" Max snapped.

"Aye, cap'n." Levi said.

"Good then." Max grabbed Jim by the arm, then dragged him to the stairs, but stopped. He let Jim go. "Flog the lad in the mornin'. Let him 'ave the night to get excited for his flogging."

"Aye." Levi said, and Max left. The lock made a clicking sound, and Carolyne, Jim and Morph were left.

"Flogging?" Carolyne asked.

"With the stupid cat with the stupid nine tails." Jim said. He had a general idea what flogging was. Silver always muttered something about flogging Jim when Jim tried his patience.

"Why did you take the pistol?" Carolyne asked.

"I don't give up that easily." Jim said. He glanced up at the stairs. "In fact..."

Jim ran up the stairs to where the hatch was. It had metal bars preventing any escape, and it gave an ominous effect. He reached his hand through the bars and felt the lock. The keyhole was tiny. Jim glanced around the galley. It was just a wooden room with Carolyne in it. That's it!

"Carolyne! Your hair!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yes...I have hair...." Carolyne said slowly.

"No! Your hair is up." Jim said. Carolyne still didn't get it. "Don't you have pins holding it up?"

"Yeah, I got a few." Carolyne said.

Jim put out his hand. Carolyne took out a pin. A section of hair fell away from her tight brown bun. She handed him the pin. He examined it. It looked like it was the right size. He tried to put in in the lock, and it fit. He was waiting to hit the right spot in the lock.

He knew he was close, but he felt something heavy on his hand, and crunching sound as the weight got heavier on his fingers. Jim cried out in pain. He looked up through the bars to see Max.

"Think yer clever, eh?" Max asked, stepping down harder on Jim's hand. Max took his foot off of Jim's hand. He let go of the pin and recoiled his hand.

"Success?" Carolyne asked.

"What do you think?" Jim asked, rubbing his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, especially when the chapter isn't even that long. Happy late Easter!

* * *

**

Of course, Jim wasn't the kind of kid that gave up after only one try. He awoke in the dead of night. The only sound was the boat creaking and the purring of Carolyne.

He soundlessly approached Carolyne. He was close to her when he stepped on a creaky board. Carolyne mumbled, then rolled over, her back facing him, which made his job easier. He needed another pin.

He quickly pulled it out, but it got caught in a rat's nest of hair. Jim cursed to himself trying to get the pin without hurting her or worse- waking her up.

Finally, the pin was free from her hair. He went up to the lock, and began to fiddle with it. The sound of Morph curiously chirping made Jim jump and almost drop the pin.

"Shush!" Jim angrily whispered at the pink blob.

Morph glanced at Carolyne, then back at Jim with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'll be back and get her." Jim promised. "I just wanna get out first, grab some supplies, then I'll get her and we'll get a longboat and we'll be on our ways back to Montressor."

The lock clicked and Jim quietly escaped the galley. He looked around to see the deck was completely empty. Stage one was complete. Now to find supplies. He knew there would be a limitless supply of food in the cook's galley. He crept around the deck, hoping to find the galley before anyone else woke up. His plans were changed when he heard wood creaking and footsteps.

Jim raced back to his prison.

"Carolyne! Wake up! It's unlocked!" Jim exclaimed.

"What?" Carolyne muttered.

"Carolyne! Get out of there!" Jim yelled. He knew the crew had to be awake now, but he was so sure the escape could be made. He saw her slowly emerge from the galley. "Get over here! We're getting a longboat!"

"Uh..." Carolyne said slowly.

"I don't care how tired you are!" Jim said. He went to find out where the longboats were, but he ran into someone. He assumed it was Max, and he was correct.

"Tryin' to escape, eh?" Max asked, looking down at Jim. "I was hopin' ya would be smart like yer prisonmate."

Max glared at Carolyne. "Get back in the galley!"

Carolyne ran back into the galley without thinking. Max's mind went back to Jim.

"I've had a change of heart." Max said. "Ye won't get yer floggin'. Ye'll get a nice ol' keelhaul instead."

For the first time on the ship, Jim felt fear. He did his best not to show it, but he had a feeling Max knew about his fear. He had never witnessed a keelhaul, but he heard enough of Silver's stories to know about it.

"Get to the galley." Max said in a kind voice. Without thinking, Jim's right hand turned into a fist, which went flying right to Max's face. Jim was surprised at his own punch, but then he felt a bit of pride when he saw Max's angered face, and he noticed a spot of blood on his lower lip.

Jim went back to the galley feeling satisfied.

"What's a keelhaul?" Carolyne asked when Jim was locked back inside the galley. Jim's pride fell.

"I'm gonna get tied up, then dragged under the ship." Jim said. He heard Silver describe how the person getting the keelhaul looked afterwards. All bloodied up and cut all over. Some don't even survive.

Early the next day, Levi was sent to get Jim for his keelhaul. Practically the entire crew came to watch for entertainment.

Soon, Jim was tied up and all prepared for the keelhaul. He hoped there wouldn't be any space barnacles under the boat, but he had a feeling it would be cluttered with them.

Jim was slowly lowered to the keel of the ship, and Jim saw that the underside of the boat was covered with space barnacles. He was being pulled closer and closer to them, and finally, his left side came in contact with the space barnacles. He felt them scratch his skin and felt a few rip his shirt.

"Captain, Hawkins, he's just a boy!" Levi pleaded.

"Hawkins?" Jim said to himself. He called out to the crew. "Captain Hawkins!"

"What now, boy?" Max asked.

He was no longer being pulled.

"Do you have a family?" Jim asked.

"What's it to ya?" Max asked.

"A wife named Sarah?" Jim asked.

"How do ya know that?" Max demanded.

"I'm your son!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"He left a week ago," Sarah said to Delbert and Amelia, two common guests to her inn. They never had time to catch up, since Amelia's schedule wasn't very flexible. They had brought their kits and pup, which didn't make it easy to have a conversation with Sarah.

"He should be back in about two weeks," Sarah continued. She absentmindedly grabbed onto her locket. "I can't wait until he gets back. He'll have so many things to tell me."

"What ship is he on?" Amelia asked, absentmindedly keeping her two fighting kits in her lap.

"The _Wolverine_," Sarah said, and Amelia nodded. "Do you know anything about it?"

"It's a good ship with a good captain. Jim will have a very good experience on it," Amelia said.

"Sarah, there's a very handsome officer at the door for you!" B.E.N's voice rang out.

"Excuse me," Sarah left and went for the door. She was a bit surprised to see an officer at her door. The odd part was he wasn't a robot. She had thought all officers were robots since the work was too dangerous.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked. She had no idea why she would get a visit from him.

"Mrs. Hawkins," the officer said with a sad look on his face. He took his hat off, "I regret to inform you-"

Time stopped. Sarah knew what would come next, and she knew she didn't want to hear it. She braced herself for the next words that would come.

"- that the _S. S. Wolverine_ has been ambushed by pirates. There are no prisoners and no survivors."

Sarah covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to cry where all of her guests could see her.

He handed her a letter with a wax seal, then the officer left her. She stood at the closed door for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around everything.

Without thinking, she darted upstairs and into her room. She no longer cared if the guests if saw her run off. She slammed her door when she entered her room and fell on her bed. She could only cry. Her shoulders jumped with every sob, and she tightly held onto her blankets.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Amelia and Delbert were confused and surprised at the visit of the officer and Sarah's leaving. Other guests were a bit surprised as well, but they didn't take much note of it.

"I think I should check on her," Delbert broke the silence.

Amelia scoffed, "Please, Delbert. I really think I should."

Amelia got up from the table, leaving Delbert with the kits and pup. Amelia didn't really know her way around the Benbow, but she found Sarah's room when she heard sobs coming from behind the door. She knocked twice on the door, and Sarah responded by telling her to go away. Amelia ignored that and entered her room.

"Please, leave me alone," Sarah said in a whisper.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"Jim," Sarah said. She started to cry even more, if that was possible.

Amelia had an idea of why the officer came. She too, felt tears coming, but she refused to let them come. She was about to leave Sarah when she noticed a letter on the floor. She ripped it open with a claw, and began to read.

_Dear Mrs. Hawkins, _

_ We regret to inform you that your son, Jim Hawkins is missing. The _S. S Wolverine _had been ambushed by pirates, leaving no survivors, but Jim's body has not been found. We are currently looking for him, but he is presumed to have passed away with the rest of the crew. _

_ My regards, _

_ Officer Warren, head of Montressor Police Force _

"He's not dead," Amelia said. That made Sarah calm down the slightest bit.

"That's what the officer said," Sarah said.

"But the letter didn't say that," Amelia said, putting the letter beside Sarah. She decided to leave her to look at the letter on her own.

"But...the letter says he's- dead," Sarah began sobbing again.

"It says 'presumed'. No one knows for sure, and it's not like Jim to leave his mother like that," Amelia said.

Sarah said up to look at Amelia. She was a complete mess. Her face was red and puffy. "I appreciate you trying to comfort me, but Jim is gone."

"I'm sure he isn't," Amelia said, "and I'm so sure, I'll leave tonight to go looking for him, and I will not return until I find him."

"No. You are not. That's too dangerous, and it's not fair to leave Delbert with the kids," Sarah said. She was trying to hide the hope Amelia was giving her.

"Of course I'm not leaving Delbert behind. He can hardly change a diaper. He'll be accompanying me," Amelia took Sarah's hands in hers. "Jim is somewhere out there, and we will find him. You have my word."

* * *

**It's not a Treasure Planet fanfic until Amelia and Delbert are in it...and dramatic irony is fun ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. I had school and writer's block, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Jim awoke with a start. He wasn't in his galley with Carolyne. He wasn't even in a galley. He was in a room- a nice room. It was rather small, but it had a bed and a small desk. It felt nice to be on a soft bed after being in a galley. He pressed his head against his pillow, taking in the comfort of it.

He was trying to figure out what had happened the day before. His mind was completely blank. Maybe he was just starting his adventure and everything else was a dream. Then, it hit him. He remembered yesterday, and he was the captain's son. That would explain the nice room.

Jim heard a knock on the door, then someone came in. He was wearing an apron and he was carrying a tray of food, so Jim assumed he was the cook.

"Your breakfast, sir," the cook placed the tray on the desk, then left.

Jim liked the sudden rank change. He had no idea what he was served for breakfast, but it smelled a lot better than the stale scraps he was fed in the galley.

After breakfast, Jim left his cabin. The ship looked so much better now that he wasn't a prisoner. The only problem he found were the glares from the crew. They found it unfair that a prisoner suddenly had a high rank. He didn't even do anything notable to get it. He felt bad for getting a special treatment, but at least he was living better then before. He then realized Carolyne and Morph were still prisoners. He decided to visit them, but his thoughts of visiting were interrupted when the ship gave a sudden jolt. Jim fell on his side from the force. There was no sign of a black hole or anything that would cause such a shake.

"Get to yer stations!" Max's voice bellowed through the entire ship. "She's mine this time!"

The crew raced to their stations, ignoring the fact Jim was on the ground. He was tramped by a few on their way to their stations.

The ship tilted, making Jim slide to the rim. He looked over the ship and saw something green and scaly move. He looked again, but it was gone.

The ship regained balance.

"After it!" Max exclaimed.

The ship made a sudden turn and to the direction or the beast. Jim got a better look at the beast Max was after. It was big and long. It had dark green scales and bright red eyes. It looked like a space serpent, but with flippers.

"What is that?" Jim asked, not to anyone is particular.

"That would be the beast I've been searchin' for all these years." Max said, suddenly behind Jim. "She'll make us rich. Then, I'll return to me dear old Sarah with riches."

"You left to get money?" Jim asked.

"Why, of course! The Benbow wasn't doin' well. Yer mom and I had a fight about me leavin', but I needed to get the money somehow." Max explained.

"So...so you wanted to help?" Jim concluded.

"Of course." Max said.

It made sense to Jim. His father only wanted to support his family, not leave them while business was bad.

"Can I help get the monster?" Jim asked.

"Why of course! Go help with the net." Max said, pointing over his shoulder to the lower floor where the longboats were located.

Jim followed that order with a spring in his step. Some of the crew members setting up the net looked a bit confused to see the captain's son. Jim ignored the looks, assuming it was jealousy that he was suddenly the favourite.

"How big is the monster?" Jim asked, wanting to be involved in the conversation the crew was having.

"Bigger than the net." An alien said.

"Then why don't we get a bigger net?" Jim asked.

The crew chuckled at Jim's remark. He gave them a confused look.

"You ain't like yer dad, are ya?" Another alien asked.

"What? You think I can't accomplish anything? That I'll never be as great as him? Just you see. I'll be able to catch the monster in the net on my own." Jim said, hoping they wouldn't take him up on that offer.

"Lad, yer dad ain't who ya t'ink he is." a third alien said. "He ain't great. He promised us a great life on board, and look'it us! We're livin' in rags an' we're eatin' slop!"

Jim shook his head. He didn't believe the crew. They were obviously jealous. Before he could retort and defend his father, the ship gave another violent jolt. Jim ran to the main deck to see the monster was annoyed the pursuit. It had turned around and began attacking the ship.

Jim ran to the prison galley and stuck his hand through the bars.

"I need Morph!" Jim said, and he felt a blob in his hand. Morph looked very happy to see him.

"What about me!" Carolyne exclaimed.

"No time to talk!" Jim left Carolyne alone in the prison galley. He turned his attention to Morph. "Morph, I need you to turn into bait." Jim explained the whole situation with the monster, and Morph was happy to help. Morph turned into a fish-like creature and went overboard. The distraction worked, and the monster went after Morph. Jim soon realized he hadn't thought of a plan to get Morph safely back onto the ship.

"Fire!" Max yelled to someone manning the laser cannon.

Before Jim could protest, a laser ball went straight for the monster and Morph. The ball hit the monster, and it made an angered sound, and left. Jim stood in awe, wondering if Morph was alright, and wondering why they hadn't used the laser canon earlier- it solved the monster.

Jim raced to the lower deck, and took a longboat. He went on a search for Morph, but the pink blob was no where to be seen. Jim turned around and headed for the ship with his head hanging.

Jim jumped when he felt something move. Out of his sleeve appeared Morph with his silly smile planted on his face.

"Morph! You scared me to death!" Jim exclaimed. Morph looked sorry, and Jim couldn't stay mad at him. The two headed back to the ship, hoping the monster wouldn't return.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe they're right." Carolyne said through the bars to Jim. Jim had told Carolyne about what the crew had said about his father, hoping she would back him up, not agree with the crew. "They've been with him longer than you have."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're locked up." Jim scoffed.

"Well, yeah, that's a part of it. Why can't you release me!" Carolyne exclaimed. "It's hard, and there's no bed. No nothing! Just Morph, and you took him away!"

Morph gave a small mumble as an apology.

"You're just jealous!" Jim said.

"You think? I'm stuck in here while you get released!" Carolyne retorted.

Jim felt a bit of satisfaction, knowing he was right about Carolyne's jealousy. He deserved to be out of the prison. He was the captain's son after all. He always wanted it. He was good enough to serve under a wonderful captain like his father.

"Ah, Jim!" Max found Jim, and took him away from Carolyne. "Yer a smart lad, ya know that? Gettin' yer little morph out there!"

Jim swelled with pride from the compliment.

"Now, here's the plan. We use yer morph again to lour the monster back and then we'll catch 'em!" Max said.

"Sounds good." Jim said. Morph made worried squeals beside Jim's ear, but Jim brushed him away.

"Very good." Max nodded and left Jim and Morph.

Morph divided himself into two. One part turned into a small monster, the other a very small Morph. He had the monster eat the small Morph. When the scene was finished, Morph gave a worried look to Jim.

"Stop worrying. What's the worst that could happen?" Jim asked, not really paying attention to Morph.

Morph's worried face turned to anger, and he started to turn bright red. He stormed away from Jim, then went back to prison with Carolyne.

"Oh, what? You'd rather be with her than with me?" Jim exclaimed at the ridge in the ground from the galley lid.

Jim stormed off to his cabin. He couldn't figure out what came over Morph. Morph was fast and small and could squeeze through anything. He shouldn't worry about the monster. He could easily slip through its closed teeth.

Jim constantly told himself everyone was jealous. He couldn't help being the son of the captain. He saved an entire ship from an exploding planet. He deserved a cozy cabin and top quality food. He stormed around his room, kicking whatever he could find on the floor. He couldn't believe himself. He always wanted to be with his father, and now he was, and he was angry.

It took some time for Jim to cool down. Once he did, he realized how stupid it was of him to make Morph live bait. He would have to apologize to him sometime.

Jim heard a knock on his door, and he went to open it. Max stood in the doorway.

"Now, Jim. The monster's been spotted. Where's that morph of yers?" Max asked.

"Actually..." Jim found it hard to turn his father down. "I've changed my mind. It's too dangerous for him...and he doesn't really want to anyway."

Max slapped a hand to Jim's shoulder. "Yer a loyal lad. I can respect that."

Jim smiled, and Max left. He couldn't believe it. His own father was actually proud of him. It was something he had always longed for.

Jim's satisfaction ended when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the main deck. He followed his ears to see a few aliens going into the galley and drag out Carolyne.

"What's going on?" Jim inquired.

"Live bait for the monster." An alien stated.

"Live bait?" Carolyne exclaimed. She began squirming, but one alien had four arms, making it easy to hold Carolyne.

Jim found Max waiting for Carolyne to be tossed into a net then thrown overboard.

"When I said I didn't want Morph to be used as bait, I didn't mean use someone else." Jim said. He glanced around the deck, hoping to find some sort of other bait. "What does the cook have? I'm sure some stale stuff will be good."

"Ah, Jim. Yer new to this. The monster wants fresh meat. Very fresh meat." Max said.

"But...but you just can't-"

"I'm the captain of this ship, ain't I? What I says goes."

Max pushed Jim aside. He grabbed onto Carolyne whens he was close enough. "Fetch me a net!"

Jim darted to the longboats. He soon untied one, then opened the hatch. Before he released it, he ran back on deck, then up the stairs to his father's cabin. He quickly found a laser pistol. Now that he was armed, he went back to the longboat.

Carolyne was forced into the net, then the net was tossed overboard, but it was tied onto the ratlines. Carolyne was screaming and protesting, but no one told her to quiet down. The screaming probably attracted the monster.

Before the monster could even come, Jim managed to shoot down the rope holding Carolyne's net, causing her to fall into the longboat. With Carolyne saved, he put the longboat back, then untangled Carolyne. The two walked back to the main deck. Jim expected a big cheer from the crew for his heroic efforts, but he didn't get it. Instead, he received blank stares coming from the crew.

"What was that?"

Jim turned to see his father. He looked completely outraged. Jim had a feeling the father-son bond they shared would quickly end.

"I saved her." Jim said. "I couldn't just let someone be killed by a monster."

"I'm the captain of this ship." Max said angrily. "Are ya daft?" Max raised his hand, and it came hard against his face.

Jim reached for his pistol he was still carrying and pointed it to his father. He should have known from the beginning what his father was. He should have known he wouldn't have changed.

Max scoffed at the pistol. "Ya wouldn't. Yer just like yer mother. Can't do anything right."

Max slapped the pistol out of Jim's hand. "Jim and the girl will make for good bait."

Just like that, Jim's rank suddenly went back to nothing. He was nothing but a prisoner, just like the way he started.

* * *

**Okay, so I'll admit, it is a bit cliché, but on the other hand, how will Jim get out of this one? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"How are we gonna get out of this one?" Carolyne dryly asked.

Both Jim and Carolyne were hanging in a net overboard. There was currently no sign of the monster, but the two had a feeling that would soon change.

"Did your brilliant plan have us ending up as live bait?" Carolyne continued.

"You're seriously going on? I just saved your ass, and you're getting mad at me!" Jim retorted.

"Sorry." Carolyne muttered. She was then quiet after that.

Jim really didn't have a plan. He saw Max was in charge of the net, so there was no way in begging to be lifted back to the deck.

Jim stopped breathing when he heard a deep rumble. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew it was near.

"Ya hear that, lad? She's comin' for ya." Max called from the deck.

Max was right- the monster was coming. Jim finally got a good look at it. It had a long serpent's body, with fins sticking out of its sides. It was an ugly green, and it seemed to almost look slimy. It looked even worse when it lifted its lips to bare its rotted teeth.

"What do we do now!" Carolyne cried.

Jim stared at the monster as it came closer. He stared into its yellow eyes, "I don't know."

He found the monster to be strangely compelling. Maybe it was because he accepted what would happen next. He just hoped the monster wouldn't hurt him too much.

"That's right, take the bait. Take it!" Max cheered on the monster from the deck above.

The monster went closer to its bait. It seemed curious, as if asking itself how Jim and Carolyne would taste. The monster was so close, Jim could reach out of the net to touch it, not that he wanted to.

He expected to be inside the monster's mouth at this point, but it didn't happen. Instead, he heard the most horrible sound. It was a very loud screech and it came from the monster. It now looked angry. It grabbed onto the net in its anger, and unfortunately, to Jim's leg.

The net easily tore, leaving a space for Jim to fall out of. He hung onto the net, hoping the monster would give up. Carolyne was holding onto him, but it wasn't helping too much. She looked upward to see Max still holding onto the net. He looked like he was enjoying himself, seeing his son being attacked by a monster.

Carolyne suddenly let go of Jim. She let out a giggle, then covered her mouth. She didn't know why she felt the need to laugh, especially when Jim was about to have his leg ripped off. Suddenly, something flew out of her pocket. It was Morph. He quickly observed his surrounding and came to Jim's aid.

Morph managed to squeeze through the monster's rotted and missing teeth. Jim didn't know what Morph did to the monster, but it released his leg. As the monster released Jim, Morph left the mouth.

"Thanks, buddy," Jim said. He glanced down at his leg, and instantly regretted it. His leg was bloody. He couldn't tell if anything was missing. It was all blood, ripped pants and ripped rope from his knee down. He felt nauseated at the sight and then, he felt very light-headed.

Jim fainted, letting go of the rope. Carolyne was quick to catch him. She was trying to keep herself in the net, as well as Jim, while trying not to fall through the hole. She looked up again at Max. He seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Aw, ye scared the monster away," Max said with false sadness in his voice. "I'll just leave a snack for him floatin' around."

Max let go of the net. Carolyne felt herself begin to plummet. She knew she would soon be drifting off in the middle of space. She hang onto Jim, but she didn't know why- he couldn't do anything.

The net suddenly stopped falling, giving an abrupt jerk. Carolyne tried not to fall through the net. She didn't know why the net stopped falling, but she heard yelling from the deck and Max's voice was the loudest.

The net began to rise and she was soon on the deck. She looked around to see the entire crew on deck, all with the same angered expression. Some had pistols out, others had scrap pieces of metal for weapons. Carolyne turned to see Max wasn't part of the crew.

"So this is it," Max's voice was calm. "Ye all want a mutiny? Well, I can surely tell ye, I ain't givin' up me ship that easily."

Max had two pistols on him, and he knew the majority of the crew didn't have any weapons. He was a ruthless captain, but he was skilled, and had fighting tricks up his sleeves. He wasn't going to give up his ship at any costs. He pointed a pistol at his son, who was still unconscious.

"I'm gonna count to three. I want all the pistols put away by three, or ye can watch me get rid of him," Max said. He looked up at the crew. Some obeyed, but others kept their pistols out, hoping he was only bluffing. "One. Two. Three."

Max wasn't bluffing, and he did pull the trigger on his own son.


	11. Chapter 11

**First story updated from the laptop (I think). Sorry about not updating.  
**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Will it be the last? Second last? Yeah, maybe that. University is starting...tomorrow dun dun dunnnn, so the next chapter may take a while. I am new to university, and frankly, it scares me. **

**Enough of my ramble. Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Jim's head spun. What just happened? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember? He then remembered being in a net...being live bait. He remembered seeing the monster's ugly face...and then it grabbed hold of his leg...and there was blood...lots of it. Jim quickly glanced down at his legs, to see his pants showed no sign of a monster bite. He lifted his pant legs and saw there were no scratches on him.

Jim then took note of his surroundings. He was on a dock in the middle of nowhere. Behind him was a very dark town. There were a few boats at the dock, but there was nothing sailing on the horizon. Where was he?

"Told me not to get into trouble, but lookit yerself."

Jim's head shot up. He knew that voice. He turned on his heel to see none other than Silver standing behind him.

"Silver!" Jim exclaimed, hugging the old pirate. Soon, the happy reunion was over and Jim came back to reality. "Where are we?"

"Been here a few times meself," Silver said, gazing out to the horizon. "Never asked 'bout the place. Ne'er t'ought to see ye here, lad."

"Is this place...bad?" Jim asked.

"'Tis and 'tisn't," Silver explained. "People come here when they die."

"I'm dead?" Jim exclaimed, panic rising in him. He was surprised to see Silver so calm. "You're dead?"

"Not yet we're not," Silver went on. "Ye come here when there's a bit of life still left in ya. It's a choice ya gotta make. Go to town, yer dead. Sail away, ya live."

"A-are you gonna stay?" Jim asked. The thought scared him. He was sure he'd never see the pirate again, but the thought of him dead was unbearable.

"I dunno, Jimbo. Can't say."

"But...well why not?" Jim felt his throat catch. How could Silver be saying this? He was the closest thing to a father he would ever have. How could he leave him? Then, he got a brilliant idea. "We'll both stay. I'm sure you've got enough stories to last forever."

"That I do," Silver agreed. "But yer not stayin'."

"That's my decision."

"What about yer mother?" Silver said. It seemed odd to have the pirate acting so solemn. "Ye gotta go back to her. What about Morph? He needs you."

That was true. How could Jim stay and leave his family behind, but how could Silver leave him behind.

"What about me?" Jim asked, turning the tables. "If you stay, I'll never see you again. How could you do that to me? I think you got a few more good runs before you need to stay," Jim said. "And...and imagine all of that treasure waiting to be found. I've been thinking of finding some long lost treasure."

"Not if I find it first," Silver said, a smile playing on his lips. That was the Silver Jim knew best.

"Is that a challenge?" Jim asked playfully.

Jim noticed Silver eyeing one of the boats on the dock. "Aye." Silver raced into one of the boats, and Jim did the same on the other side of the dock. They had the sails up at the same time, and they began racing the horizon.

"You're gonna be swabbing my decks," Jim called out to Silver, who laughed as a response.

"Always too hopeful, Jimbo."

The two raced to the horizon. It soon became blinding white light.

* * *

Jim quickly awoke. He was in a dark room made of wood. He quickly sat up, but regretted the action when a jolt of pain went through his body. He cringed and yelled out in pain. That brought someone into the galley.

"What are ye doin'!" the alien exclaimed when he saw Jim sitting up. He resembled a spider. He had six arms, two legs and eight eyes. "Get down!"

Jim obeyed the alien and lied down on his wooden bed. It was only covered by a blanket, making it uncomfortable to lie in.

"Where am I?" Jim asked.

"Hush," the alien ordered him. He went to a counter and poured some kind of liquid into a cup and handed it to Jim. "Drink this."

Jim obeyed again and drank whatever was in the cup. He soon realized it was pure alcohol and his eyes watered as it burned its way down his throat and into his stomach. His head spun after drinking it and he felt a bit woozy, taking his mind off of the pain.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"Dr. Peter Van Dam," the alien said. "I'm also the cook."

Jim grimaced at the thought. Were organs of dead sailors in the food he was eating? He didn't want to think of that.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jim still had some questions.

"Yer on yer ship," Van Dam said.

"_My_ ship?"

"Aye. The cap'n."

"What happened?"

Van Dam began explaining how he was live bait for the monster with Carolyne and Morph, then how the monster got the best of his leg. He then went on to explain how the crew wanted a mutiny, but Max refused, and shot Jim. After that happened, the crew attacked Max. He was left on his own in a longboat.

"How ya survived, I'll never know," Van Dam said.

"I just needed a push," Jim said.

Jim lifted his pant leg to see how his legs were. One was covered in bandages with blood stains. It looked like it would make it.

"Wow...I got off easy," Jim muttered, looking at his leg. He was sure he'd be up on his feet in a few days.

Van Dam grabbed the bottom of Jim's shirt with one arm and quickly pulled it over his head. Jim looked down at his torso and his heart sank; the left side of his chest was covered in metal welded to his skin. That must have caused the pain. It was a gruesome sight. His skin wasn't healed or used to the metal. It looked irritated and it was covered in dry blood.

"I'm sorry," Van Dam muttered. "Took a laser pistol to the chest."

"Hey, no worries," Jim said, thankful for getting a second chance. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Van Dam gave Jim a confused look, and Jim just smiled back.

* * *

**Yes, I do fail at pirate jargon. I tried. What can I say? So yeah...second last chapter. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter! This was so much fun to write and thank you everyone who reviewed! The reviews kept me going! Enjoy! **

"Jim! We're home!"

Jim awoke to Carolyne gently shaking him. He found himself still in the galley, on a hard wooden bed. He slowly sat up and cringed in pain. His body was still getting used to his metal side. He moment he stood, he fell over onto Carolyne who helped support him. It was the first time he stood for a few days. His bitten leg couldn't support his weight and he stood hunched over.

Jim was surprised to find it was dark outside, but he felt safe to realize he was in fact home.

"All hands on deck! The captain's about!" a voice exclaimed wildly.

The crew members all appeared, offering Jim help getting to the dock.

Once Jim was on the dock, his mother came running over to finally greet her son in a very tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're safe," Sarah whispered.

"Me too, Mom," Jim said, hugging her back. "I met my dad."

Sarah stared at him, looking angered and horrified. "That jerk! Did he do that to do?"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Look at you! You're limping and you can hardly walk on your own! I can't believe this! How could your own father do that do you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We must be thinking of different people," Jim said.

Sarah ignored her son's comment. "Now, let's get you home. I'm sure you're tired, and you'll need to see a doctor. I am _not_ letting you on another boat again."

"But Mom...I'm the captain," Jim said. "I like it out in space. I want to sail more often."

Sarah nodded in acceptance. "Well, let's just get you rested first."

* * *

Jim waved goodbye to his mother, Delbert and Amelia at the Spaceport. He was now the captain of his own ship, with Carolyne as midshipman and Morph as trusty companion. He ordered his ship to sail. He didn't entirely know where to go or what he and his crew were going to do, but he was sure he would run into riches and old pirates.

**The end! Please review! **


End file.
